Two Worlds
by Miko in training
Summary: Aang and the gang meet up with some very strange people from another world... Their enemies have joined forces? Thats not good what will happen? read and find out Aang/Katara Inu/Kag paring
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender... so dont sue**

**SOMEONE FIND ME A JOB!!! I HAVE ****WAY ****TO MANY STORIES! **

**Kaghas blueinsh black hair is waring a green skirt white sailor shirt with a red tie and long white socks and brown worn shoes. Inuyasha is waring a red pair of pants a white jaket like under shirt and a red jacket like shirt he has white hair and white Dog ears (like a huskies) and is bare foot like Toph and he has a sword on his belt.**

**Chapter 1: Two worlds meet**

Kagome was headed home when Inuyasha stoped her.

"Just where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked

"Home Inuyasha. I need to study for my test." Kagome said walking by him.

"No, you have to help look for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said grabing her arm.

"No Inuyasha. I need to go home!" Kagome yelled and got her arm loose before she ran and jumped in the well with Inuyasha right behind her.

They were surrounded by a red light. Not the normal blue light.

"Inuyasha? Whats going on?" Kagome asked worried

"I don't know. Just hold on!" Inuyasha said holding her as they came to the end.

Then, everything went black.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his head and slowly looked around. They were in the middle of the woods. He quickly looked down and found Kagome laying right next to him. With a sigh of relief he gently shook her to wake her up.

"Kagome. Kagome get up." Inuyasha whispered.

"Hmm. Inu-Inuyasha? What happened? Where are we?" Kagome asked as she sat up and looked around.

"I don't know but I hear a camp over in that direction. Let's go see whos there. They could tell us where we are." Inuyasha said getting up off the ground and helping Kagome up.

They walked a few feet and came to a small camp. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around there was a small blue tent that looked like it could hold possible two people. There was a small odd shaped pyramid coming out of the ground, but what caught Kagome's eye was the giant white creature that had an arrow on hits head and horns, a boy sitting on its front paw and a lemur like creature that layed on the boys head.

Inuyasha took a step tord the camp when the pyramid fell apart and revieled a girl.

XAvatar gangX

Toph quickly opened her eyes. She brought her tent to the ground and felt the earth. She was right a few feet away were two people.

"Guys get up we have company!" Toph said with alarm.

"Where!" Sokka said as he came out with his sword.

"A few feet in that direction." Toph said as she pointed tord Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Come out! We know your there!" Aang said as he stood ready to fight.

XNormalX

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother. Kagome nodded and she went out.

"Please. Can you tell me where exactly I am?" Kagome asked

"I'll tell you as soon as your friend comes out from behind the tree." Toph said

Inuyasha walked out and stood beside Kagome.

"You satisfied now? Now tell us where we are?" Inuyasha said in a warning voice.

"Why should we fire bender!" Sokka said unsheathing his sword.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "So its a fight you want? Alright. Bring it on." Inuyasha said as he took out Tetsusaiga.

Sokka watched as the sword transformed it a fang like sword. He twitched nerviously. "Uh, Aang. You fight him! I'm going to go get some fire wood." Sokka took off and Inuyasha turned to the one with Black hair.

Aang looked at the sword for a minute. "Cool sword to bad it wont be of any help." Aang said with a grin.

"You would be surprized." Inuyasha said.

They circled eachother, watching for the other to make a move. Aang was the first to move. He earth bended the earth and shot a block up from the ground at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it easily. He ran at Aang and swong. Aang airbended his way up and out of shot.

Inuyasha watched as Aang came down to the ground. _'This I can work to my advantage.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Meanwhile Kagome was fighting Katara and Toph. Kagome jumped out of the way of the water whip and side-steped away from the sinking ground that Toph was bending. She couldn't stay still and what was worse she didn't have her bow or arrows with her.

Katara hit Kagome hard and Kagome went flying into the tree.

"Why don't you fire bend?!" Katara yelled at her.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled "I don't even know what that is!" Kagome said catching her breath.

"Lier!" Katara yelled getting ready to attack.

"Wait!" Toph said

Katara looked at her weird. "What do you mean wait!" Katara yelled.

Kagome caught her breath and stood up. "I don't know what this 'fire bending' is." Kagome said again.

Toph's eye's went wide. "She's not lieing." Toph said softly.

Inuyasha dodged one more air attack from Aang before he got sick of it.

"That's it. This ends now. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha let out his fearsome attack.

Aang couldn't believe his eyes. A giant Claw light attack was headed streight for him. He quickly made an air ball and headed for the ground.

The attack missed and Inuyasha turned to see Aang breathing hard.

"What.. kind.. of attack.. was.. that?" Aang said through deep breaths.

"It's my wind scar. You like it? It cuts throught he wind." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I bet I can defeat it." Aang said

"Bring it on." Inuyasha countered.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Their not the enemy!" Kagome yelled running up to them.

"She's right! Aang stop fighting." Katara yelled.

"What! He's fire nation! And you want me to stop fighting?" Aang said to her.

"They don't know what fire bending is!" Toph said as they came to a stop infront of the two boys.

"Your kidding me." Sokka said as he came out of his hidding spot.

"No. When she (pointed to Kagome but was facing in the direction of Sokka) said that she didn't know what fire bending was her heart rate stayed the same. She's telling the truth. They both are." Toph said calmly

"So where are you from?" Aang asked

"Were from Japan. Where are we?" Kagome asked

"Ja-pan. Hm. Never heard of it and I'm over a hundred years old." Aang said without hesitation.

"But your human, right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah but I'm also the Avatar. I accidently froze myself for a hundred years. Then Katara and Sokka freed me." Aang explained.

"You froze yourself?" Kagome said in shock.

"Feh. Thats nothing compared to being pinned to a tree for fifty years." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"WHAT?!" Sokka yelled

"Could you NOT YELL LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha shot back at him rubbing one of his ears.

"Whow! Aang check out his ears!" Sokka said excitedly.

"Whow! Let me see!" Aang said.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree as Sokka and Aang ran into it.

"Feh serves you right." Inuyasha said folding his arms as he sat up in the tree.

"So you know where we're from but where are we now?" Kagome asked Katara.

"Your just west of Ba Sing Se. It was taken over by the fire lord not to long ago." Katara said sadly.

"Ba what?" Inuyasha asked

"Lord who?" Kagome asked

"You really arn't from around here. Are you?" Katara asked

They shook their heads no.

"I think we should first introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Katara. This is my brother Sokka and our friend Toph and Aang the Avatar and the last airbender." Katara said sadly.

"My name is Kagome and this is my hot headed friend Inuyasha. He's a half demon and I'm a prestess." Kagome said

"Half demon?" They all asked at once.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha shouted at them.

"Inuyasha. Calm down they didn't mean anything by it." Kagome said up the tree where Inuyasha still was.

"We have heard of demons but arn't they all mean and ugly looking?" Toph asked.

"Not all. Demons can look just like humans. Like Inuyasha, his brother and I think his father." Kagome said.

"It is half brother and my mother said I look like him." Inuyasha said quitely.

"You never knew your father?" Aang asked

"No I didn't he died the day I was born over 200 years ago." Inuyasha said then quickly requiled. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be back in a bit." he walked away out of ear shot.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara asked

"His mother died when he was a kid and his brother beat on him because he was only half demon." Kagome said sadly.

"Thats so sad." Katara said quitely.

"So.. what is the Avatar?" Kagome asked

"The controler of all four elements." Toph said.

"But there are five elements." Kagome corrected.

"What?" they all asked

"Yes. Earth, fire, wind, water, and metal." Kagome said counting off.

"Tophs the only one that can bend metal and earth. No one can just bend metal." Aang said.

"I see. So your a very unique person Toph." Kagaome said with a smile.

"Yes, a blind bender that can see and bend metel. Very unique indeed." Toph said with a small laugh.

"Your blind?" Kagome asked

"Yes. You mean you couldn't tell?" Toph asked

"No. I couldn't. So how are you able to still see to fight?" Kagome asked

"My bending allows me to feel the vibrations that are made when someone walks or makes noise." Toph said calmly.

"Thats really cool." Kagome said. _'It's a shame I can't bend. That could come in handy when we are up againt Naraku.'_ Kagome thought to her self.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sokka asked

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking is all." Kagome said putting on a small smile.

"You do remember when I can tell your lieing right?" Toph said

"When did I lie?" Kagome asked.

"When you said it was nothing." Toph said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Kagome said

"Tell them what?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, Inuyasha I was just going to tell them about Naraku." Kagome said.

"Oh, _him._" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"As I was saying. Inuyasha and I are on a hunt for sacred jewel shards. Naraku in an evil half demon that wants to destroy the world. We have to stop him before he can do that. I was thinking that it could be useful if I could bend earth to tell where he is when we fight like Toph can." Kagome said

"Oh. Whats a sacred jewel?" They all asked.

"A jewel made of four souls that can grant any wish the holder wants." Kagome explained.

"Oh. So how did you get here?" Aang asked

"We don't know." Kagome said sadly.

"Well why don't you help us defeat Lord Koza. The Fire Lord." Aang said with a smile.

"Inuyasha? What do you think?" Kagome asked

"Feh. It's better then staying around here and doing nothing." Inuyasha said putting his hands behind his head.

"Is that a yes?" Sokka asked.

"As much a yes as your going to get out of him." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright! We so lets pack up and get moving."Aang said smiling.

**Thats it for now tell me what you think : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter I dont own Inuyasha or Avatar!!! and one more thing I made a small mistake in the Fire lords name its ****Ozai not Koza I am sorry for the mistake.. please review and tell me what you all think : )**

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

Everyone got on Appa and headed off.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked

"The farthest Western air temple. It's by the sea." Aang said

"How far is that?" Inuyasha asked

"What? You arn't scared are you?" Sokka taunted.

"I ain't scared of anything." Inuyasha growled at him.

Sokka slide away from him and hid behind Toph.

"Would you get off of me Sokka. I can barly stand being up in the air as it is." Toph said getting away from Sokka.

"Feh, I just want land." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.

"You could really pass as an earth bender you know that." Toph said calmly.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha would you calm down. Aang how far are the air temples from here?" Kagome asked

"Not that far actually. We should see them any minute." Aang said with a small smile.

"It's been a while sence you've been here hasn't it Aang." Katara said in a small voice.

"Yeah." Aang said sadly.

The rest of the ride was quite until they reached the last western air temple.

As they landed Inuyasha helped Kagome down and grabed her bag. Katara, Sokka and Toph grabbed their things. Aang air bended the saddle off of Appa and let him stretch out.

"There you go buddy. We'll be back in a little bit alright." Aang said petting the giant buffalo.

Appa roared and layed down.

Aang ran to catch up to his friends.

As they entered the temple Inuyasha got a wiff of a familier scent. He stopped in his tracks and sniffed around him. Everyone except Kagome looked oddly at him.

"Inuyasha? What is it? What do you smell?" Kagome asked

"I smell Half demon. Bat." Inuyasha's head shoot up as relization hit him. He ran off in the direction of the scent.

"Half demon bat?" Kagome asked quietly. Then it hit her. "Oh my, Inuyasha wait for me!!!" Kagome said running after him.

The others having no idea what was going on decided to follow them.

Inuyasha came to a small room that looked like a meditation room. In the corner he saw a small girl with a dark tanned skin. He walked up to her slowly. Kagome came to the door out of breath.

"Shiori?" Inuyasha said calmly so he didn't scare her.

The girl looked up. Tears in her eyes. One look at the Dog Hanyou and she was up and in his arms crying. She had sliver hair, purple colored eyes and was waring a white and pink Kimono.

"Inuyasha." Shiori cried.

"Hey, it's alright." Inuyasha cooed.

Kagome came up to them and sat down. Shiori looked up when she heard Kagome. She got up from Inuyasha and ran right into Kagomes arms. Crying harder.

Aang and everyone else where surprised to see her. They didn't expect to find anyone here.

After Kagome had calmed Shiori down they ate some dinner and Shiori told everyone how she got there.

"I was walking to the old bat demon caves. I hadn't seen all of the cave when I was in there so I wanted to know. Well half way in I was surounded by this bright red light. The next thing I knew I was waking up in this place and I couldn't find anyone. I was so scared. I ran and hid in the corner where you found me." Shiori said as small tears came to her eyes.

"It's alright Shiori. We'll get you back home to your mother." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Shiori said smiling.

The Gaang was just really surprised by the nice side of Inuyasha. They watched as Inuyasha sat in thought.

"I know what your thinking Inuyasha." Kagome said surprising everyone.

"Oh, and what am I thinking?" Inuyasha asked

"The other half demons must be here which also means that Naraku is here as well." Kagome said with a glare on her face as she looked into the fire that Inuyasha built while Aang and Katara had gone looking for food.

"Yeah. If he's here then that means all Half demons are here." Inuyasha said with a cool head.

"Oh no!" Kagome said standing up quickly. "Inuyasha the other kids! We have to find them!" Kagome nearly yelled.

"Kagome. They will be fine for a day or two we will look for them. Don't worry your head off. Lets just find what we need and be on our way it's already afternoon." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I'm coming too right?" Shiori asked

"Of course. We would never leave you alone unless it was to keep you out of danger." Kagome said sweetly.

The group gathered a lot of supplies and headed out. Half way to a small earth bending village they ahd to stop to fill their canteins and gather more food cause Inuyasha, Momo, Sokka and Shiori ate it all.

"I've been thinking and one thing doesn't make sence." Katara said as she and Kagome filled the water containers.

"What would that be?" Kagome asked

"You came here but your not a half demon." Katara said calmly.

"Yes and no." Kagome said calmly looking into the water.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked getting a confused look on her face.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Ok?" Kagome said

"My lips are ceiled." Katara said

"I am a half demon but no one outside my mother and my doctor know that. I haven't even told Inuyasha. I don't know how he'll react." Kagome said with a long face.

"Can I see your true form?" Katara asked.

Kagome looked around and then nodded. She reached for a neckless that blended in with the one holding the jewel shards. Kagome removed the neckless and her descise disapeared.

Katara blinked in surprise. Kagomes hair langthened to almost Inuyasha's and had purple strips in them.her ears moved from the side of her head to the top. Her nails sharpened and looked deadly.

Katara couldn't say anything for a while. When she finally came out of her stuper she couldn't hold back her joy.

"Wow Kagome! You look great! You have to show Inuyasha this and soon." Katara said in a more quite voice.

"What would he say?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but I think he would be happy that your a half dog demon like him." Katara said with a smile.

"Thanks Katara. I was wondering. You think Shiori, Inuyasha and I could barrow some of your cloths? We don't really fit in here." Kagome said putting the neckless back on and her original form coming back.

"Sure. I think the Fire Nation outfit I have should fit you just fine." Katara said with a smile.

Inuyasha was out getting food with Aang while Sokka and Toph looked after Shiori.

"Inuyasha I have a question." Aang said nerviously.

"I'm not going to kill anyone if that's your question." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice as he picked some fruit.

"Why would I think that?" Aang said innocently.

"Feh, what's your question then?" Inuyasha said slightly angrey.

"Do you know what love is?" Aang asked with a blush.

"What is it with people and asking me about love?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Someone has asked you that before?" Aang asked

"Yeah, Kagome's kid brother. Kagome would know more about love then me." Inuyasha said as his ears went down to his head.

"You seem sad about that. Why?" Aang asked

"It's none of your business. Lets just get back." Inuyasha said sturnly.

"I get it. You love Kagome, don't you." Sokka said out of no where.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Shiori?" Inuyasha said in an angrey voice.

"Tophs doing some bending with the space rock I gave her. So their fine." Sokka said calmly. "The real thing here is that you love Kagome but you think she loves you in return." Sokka said with a grin.

"I don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha said sternly.

"I just happen to know a little fact that might change your mind." Sokka said grinning.

"And what might that be?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

"She's hidding a secret from you and Katara is the only other person that knows it besides her mother and her doctor. At least thats what I heard." Sokka said smugly.

"What could Kagome be hidding from me?" Inuyasha asked in a menicing voice.

"Ask her. She may just tell you if you tell her you love her." Sokka said walking back to camp.

"Feh, Come on Aang we need to get going." Inuyasha said irritated.

"Coming." Aang grabed the bag of food and followed behind Inuyasha.

Kagome and Katara were just wakling up to the camp when Inuyasha and Aang came up.

"Got everything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, You get everything you needed?" Kagome asked

"Ok. Everyone else set?" Inuyasha asked

"Not quite." Katara said grabing some red cloths and went to Toph and whispered something in her ear.

"Sure Katara. I'm sure it will do nicely." Toph said going to her bag and grabing her Fire Nation outfit and handed it to Katara.

Kagome went over to Shiori and whispered something to her. The little girl squealed and went with her and Katara.

"Whats up with those three?" Inuyasha asked

"They have a little surprise for you Inuyasha and I have something here for you so you don't stand out so much." Toph said handing Inuyasha some armer to put over his Kimono.

"Feh." Inuyasha took the armer and put it on so he looked a lottle like a solder.

"Wow. You could really pull off being a Fire Nation solder Inuyasha." Sokka said in surprise.

"Do I have to wear the shoes? They hurt my feet." Inuyahsa said annoyed.

"Hear let me." Toph took the boots and took off the bottoms.

"There you go that should be a lot better." Toph said smiling. "I know I hate to ware shoes cause then I cant see where I'm going."

"Yeah thanks." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome, Shiori and Katara came back and Inuyasha had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

Kagome was waring Kataras old Fire Nation outfit and looked hot in it. Shiori was waring Toph Fire Nation out fit it was a little big condifering Toph was ten and Shiori was eight. It looked good none the less.

"Ok. Now we can go." Katara said smiling.

Everyone got on Appa and they headed to the earth kingdom village.

**You will have to wait till next time to read what happens next hehe : )**


End file.
